Rescue/Final Battle
(Upon arrival at the Forbidden Mountain, Sonic’s group, the Winx Club, and Powerpuff Girls silently arrived at the drawbridge leading to Sedusa’s castle. Just when they were about to silently cross it, they noticed a Goblin marching on patrol. After the coast was clear as soon as the Goblin guard walked by, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls magically shrunk themselves and Sonic’s group down to tiny sizes and proceeded to magically fly around for another way in until they spot an open lit window in a tower. They fly up to it and peeked in to see Goblins dancing like mad in front of a bonfire while Sedusa and Vanitas are watching at the throne room with calm evil smirks) Sedusa: What a pity Christopher can’t be here to enjoy the celebration. Vanitas: Even the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings. Sedusa: Let’s go to the dungeon and cheer them up. Vanitas: Let’s. (Then they walked into a hallway, passing by Redcap. The shrunken heroes secretly followed the two villains quietly and upon arrival at a dungeon door, the shrunken heroes stayed hidden as they watched Sedusa unlock the dungeon door and enter with Vanitas. After the door was closed by Vanitas, the shrunken heroes secretly peeked at the barred window of the door, hidden. In the room, Christopher is sitting on a bench, untied and now shackled to a wall while the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings just sat there, also untied, but shackled to the wall as well) Adagio: What do you want? Sedusa: Oh, come now, teens. Christopher. Why so melancholy? Christopher: Melancholy? Us? Ace: What makes you think…? (Sedusa silently glared at the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, making them quiet down. Then Sedusa turned to Christopher with an evil smirk and spoke to him only) Sedusa: Now, Christopher, a wonderous future lies before you. You, the destined hero, of a charming fairy tale come true. Vanitas: You got that right. (Then he hands the crystal ball to Sedusa, who then conjures up images from it with her magic) Christopher: What’re you doing now? Sedusa: Showing you. (Then she revealed images of the Duke’s castle) Sedusa: Behold, the Duke’s castle. And in a yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Elise III. (Then the image revealed Elise, still in bed in the sleeping spell. Christopher recognized her calmly) Christopher: Isn’t that…? Sedusa: Yes. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, it’s the same peasant girl who won the heart of our noble prince yesterday. And she was called…. White Snow, correct? (Realizing, Christopher got calmly angry along with the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings as Sedusa continued) Sedusa: She is indeed the most wonderous fair. Red of rubies in her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose. Vanitas: Like the one she’s holding now. Sedusa: In ageless sleep, she finds repose. And yet, the years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are but a day. (Then she showed images of Christopher and Mailbirdramon, as old people, slowly leaving the open gates, much to Christopher’s calm shock and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings’ calm anger) Sedusa: (Sneeringly) And now, the gates of the dungeon will open, and our prince is free to go. Off he rides on his noble Digimon, a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with true love’s kiss. And prove that true love conquers all! Vanitas: (Sneeringly) What do you think of that? (Christopher then got calmly angry) Christopher: Think?! I’ll show you! (Then he attempted to charge at Sedusa and Vanitas in anger, but the shackles held him back as Sedusa and Vanitas laughed evilly at him. Even Buttercup and Knuckles were livid) Buttercup and Knuckles: (Whispering) Why, you…! (Just when they charged, the hidden shrunken heroes, who overheard, held them back. As Sedusa’s evil laughter died down, Vanitas stopped laughing evilly upon hearing Buttercup and Knuckles and looked at the door in suspicion. But Sedusa and Vanitas then proceeded to head out) Sedusa: Come, Vanitas. Let’s leave these prisoners with the prince’s happy thoughts. Vanitas: Yeah. Very happy. (Sedusa and Vanitas then turned to the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings) Sedusa: As for you, you can rot down here for all we care. Vanitas: To live by little bread and water only. (After Sedusa and Vanitas left the room, Sedusa closed the door and locked it again) Sedusa: And now that the balance between normal and magic creatures are not together because of my curse, I can finally sleep after sixteen years of waiting for this. Vanitas: I’ll keep watch. Sedusa: Very well. (Then with that, Sedusa walked up to her tower to go to sleep while Vanitas walked the other hallway to keep on guard. Once the coast was clear, Sonic’s group, the Winx Club, and Powerpuff Girls entered the room through the door window, unshrink themselves, and shushed Christopher, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings before they said a word) Bloom: (Whispering, shushes quietly) We’ll explain later. (Then with their magic, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls then proceeded to break Christopher, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings’ shackles, freeing them. Then Omega proceeded to break the lock on the door, unlocking it with his laser) Christopher: (Whispering) Thanks. Ace: (Whispering) But how’d you…? (Bloom and Blossom then ushered everyone to huddle. Then after a short pause as they do so, all was explained already) Billy: (Whispering) Thanks for telling us. Snake: (Whispering) Let’ssss go wake her up. (But Ace stopped him) Ace: (Whispering) Hold it! (He smacks him) Ace: (Whispering) We’re not armed! Blossom: (Whispering) He’s right. Bloom: (Whispering) Besides, for Christopher, the road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers which he, alone, will have to face. Christopher: (Whispering) Understood. For Elise. (Then the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls proceeded to magically conjure a sword and shield for Christopher) Tecna: (Whispering) So arm thyself with this enchanted Shield of Virtue and this mighty Sword of Truth. Aisha: (Whispering) For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over anything evil in your path. Heroes: (Whispering) That’s right. (Then the Gangreen Gang noticed the Dazzlings looking down timidly at them. Then they smiled softly, figuring it out finally) Ace: (Whispering) My boys and I figured you love us. (The Dazzlings nods) Adagio: (Whispering) Yes. Trixie: (Whispering) And we were wondering if, after we wake Elise, if we…. Gangreen Gang: (Whispering with a nod) It’s a date. (They kiss their respective lover on their cheeks, making them smile softly. Then the heroes changed the subject) Sonic: (Whispering) Anyway, let’s get out of here. (Then they ran out of the room once all ready. But then Vanitas appeared and spotted them. Then he got angry) Vanitas: You…! (Then he called out) Vanitas: Jailbreak! Jailbreak! (He ran off to gather the Goblins and Redcap. Then the heroes proceeded to run the other way to escape. Then they spot Vanitas, Redcap, and the Goblins charging at them) Redcap: Get them! (But luckily, the heroes proceeded to fight them off with their magic and abilities. Then Sonic, Shadow, and Silver transformed into their super forms and fought through Redcap and the Goblins until they climbed out a window and slid down a rocky ramp until they reached ground level to where Mailbirdramon is, shackled) Mailbirdramon: Christopher! You’re alright! Christopher: I am! (Then Vanitas whistled to the Goblins with the boulders) Vanitas: Not for long, Prince. (Then the Goblins pushed the boulders down at them) Roxy: Watch out! (Then Aisha turned the boulders into bubbles which popped upon impact instead. Vanitas got angry and turned to the Goblins wielding bows and arrows) Vanitas: Fire! (The Goblins fired, but Flora quickly turned the arrows into flowers. Then Buttercup proceeded to use her laservision to destroy the shackles on Mailbirdramon, freeing him. After climbing on Mailbirdramon, the heroes hurried to the exit. Then Vanitas shouted at the Goblins pouring hot water from giant pots at the exit) Vanitas: Pour quickly! (But luckily, the Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls used their magic to transform the hot water into a rainbow instead, then the heroes proceeded through to get to the exit. Then the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings noticed Vanitas about to go get Sedusa. After motioning the heroes to see, they got determined. Then Buttercup and Stella, with the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings’ help, chased after Vanitas until they reached the entrance to Sedusa’s room) Vanitas: Sedusa! Se…! (But Stella and Buttercup magically turned Vanitas to stone and they and the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings proceeded to shove his petrified body off the railing, making it fall to the ground, shattering and killing Vanitas in the process. Feeling accomplished, Stella, Buttercup, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings returned to the heroes and they proceeded to escape. Then Sedusa emerged, livid) Sedusa: Silence! (Then she noticed Redcap and all of the Goblins defeated, then the shattered remains of Vanitas, and then spotted the heroes exiting the castle) Sedusa: No! (As soon as the heroes emerged from the castle, they hurried towards the direction of the Duke’s castle. Then Sedusa began blasting magic beams at the heroes, but they dodged as they hurried on) Musa: (During the blasts) Watch out! Blossom: (During the blasts) Hurry, guys! (Finally, the heroes exited the Forbidden Mountains and are getting closer to the Duke’s castle. In anger, Sedusa then conjured a spell) Sedusa: A forest of thorns shall be his tomb, borne through the skies on a fog of doom, now go with a curse and serve me well, around the Duke of Soleanna’s castle, cast my spell! (Then the spell surrounded the castle and with every lightning strike, a patch of giant thorn bushes emerged, surrounding the castle like a barrier. Upon arriving as the lightning strikes ended, the heroes skidded to a stop as Sedusa cackled evilly a bit. But with determination, the heroes proceeded to break through every single thorny branch with their magic and/or weapons. Suddenly, Christopher’s cloak got caught by some thorns, but luckily, Bubbles and Stella freed him with their magic. Finally, the heroes, after cutting through more thorny branches, arrived at the bridge and neared the entrance, much to Sedusa’s anger) Sedusa: No! It cannot be! (Then she magically teleported herself at the bridge and blocked the heroes’ way) Christopher: Now what? Sedusa: Now shall you deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of Hell! (Then she transformed into a giant dragon with black scales, red eyes, and a red underbelly. Then Christopher got determined and charged on Mailbirdramon’s back as the heroes stood back, knowing this is Christopher’s fight only. Then Sedusa blasted a fire breath as Christopher, knocking him off Mailbirdramon’s back, but luckily, his Shield of Virtue defended him from the blast. Then Sedusa breathed fire again at Christopher as Mailbirdramon backed off, but Christopher dodged. Sedusa again breathed fire at Christopher, but Christopher blocked it with his Shield of Virtue again. Sedusa then snapped her jaws at him) Heroes: Christopher! (Then Sedusa prepared to snap her jaws when Christopher whacked his Sword of Truth on Sedusa’s muzzle, angering her. But again, Christopher dodged her snapping jaws. Then Sedusa breathed fire on the thorn bushes, burning them. As the flames neared Christopher and cornered him near a rocky cliffside, the heroes climbed up there, taking shelter from the flames) Bloom: Christopher! Blossom: Up this way! (Hearing her, Christopher climbed up there as well, escaping the growing flames. Then Sedusa climbed up there after him, snapping her jaws. After Christopher was backed near the edge of the cliff on the other side, Sedusa breathed fire, and this time, it knocked the Shield of Virtue out of Christopher’s arm with such powerful force. Sedusa cackled evilly a bit, but then, a miracle; The Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls powered up Christopher’s Sword of Truth with their spell) Winx Club and Powerpuff Girls: Now, Sword of Truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure! (Then with one throw, Christopher struck Sedusa in her chest bladepoint with the Sword of Truth. Sedusa lets out a blood-curdling scream of pain from the stab and as she bled a little, she makes one last lunge at Christopher, but he and the heroes dodged on time and escaped as Sedusa plummeted to her death. As the heroes recovered, they see Sedusa’s remains with the Sword of Truth sticking its blade in her remains. Sedusa is now dead. Then Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver changed back to normal as the heroes regrouped and then watched the thorn bushes, its burnt parts, and all of the damage from the battle disappear, making the way open for them again) Coming up: The finale; Christopher’s kiss will hopefully revive Elise and the entire castle and break the curse. And will everyone live happily ever after? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes